Peter Sam/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS1.jpg|Peter Sam illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS3.jpg|Peter Sam with Henry at Crovan's Gate File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS4.jpg|Peter Sam pulling Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS8.jpg|The Refreshment Lady blames Peter Sam for leaving her behind File:Trucks!RS2.png|Peter Sam illustrated by John T. Kenney File:Trucks!RS4.png File:Trucks!RS5.png|Peter Sam's accident with the Slate Trucks File:Trucks!RS6.png|Peter Sam and Rusty after the former's accident File:HomeatLastRS2.png|Peter Sam with Cora, Ada and Jane File:LittleOldTwinsRS2.png File:LittleOldTwinsRS3.png File:LittleOldTwinsRS6.png|Peter Sam pulling the Television Train consisting of Ada, Jane and Mabel File:LittleOldTwinsRS7.png|Peter Sam pulling the Television Train over Rheneas Viaduct File:SpecialFunnelRS1.png File:SpecialFunnelRS3.png|Peter Sam pulling Gertrude and Millicent outside Rheneas Tunnel after losing his funnel File:SpecialFunnelRS4.png|Peter Sam using a drain pipe as a funnel File:SpecialFunnelRS5.png File:SpecialFunnelRS6.png|Peter Sam with his special funnel File:SteamRollerRS2.png|Peter Sam and George File:GallantOldEngineRS1.png|Peter Sam with Duncan and Skarloey as the former starts to tell the story of how Rheneas saved the railway File:DuckandDukesRS1.png|Peter Sam with Duck illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:YouCan'tWin!RS2.png|Peter Sam (as Stuart) in his green Mid Sodor Railway livery File:YouCan'tWin!RS5.png File:YouCan'tWin!RS6.png File:SleepingBeautyRS6.png|Peter Sam and Sir Handel welcoming back Duke File:PeterSamandthePricklyProblemRS3.png|Peter Sam illustrated by Clive Spong File:SirHandel'sPlanRS3.png File:DirtyWaterRS1.png|Peter Sam being cleaned File:DirtyWaterRS4.png|Peter Sam on the Talyllyn Railway File:DirtyWaterRS6.png|Peter Sam on display at Tywyn Wharf Miscellaneous File:AwdryPeterSamModel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Peter Sam (at Tywyn, Wales) File:AwdryPeterSamModel2016.JPG File:StuartJenningsTimJerryJohn.png|Rev. W. Awdry's model of Stuart in a box (top-left) File:RevWAwdryandPeterSam.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry with the "real" Peter Sam File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway1.png|Peter Sam on the Talyllyn Railway File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway2.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway3.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway4.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway5.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway6.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway7.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway8.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway9.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway10.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway11.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway12.png File:PeterSamontheTalyllynRailway13.png File:PeterSamSpecialFunnelJigsawPuzzle.png|Peter Sam jigsaw puzzle illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:SkarloeyRheneasPeterSamDuncanNancy1979annual.png|Nancy with Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Duncan in a jigsaw puzzle illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:PeterSamRailwaySeriesJapanArt.png|Japanese RWS box-artwork File:Trucks!LMillustration5.png|Peter Sam illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:PeterSamSurprisePacket.png|Peter Sam in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:PeterSamRailwayMap.png|Peter Sam in Railway Map of the Island of Sodor PeterSamBadge.JPG|Peter Sam's Badge ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Granpuff12.png|Peter Sam as Stuart in the fourth series File:Bulldog14.png File:YouCan'tWin40.png File:FourLittleEngines7.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel15.png File:Trucks49.png|Peter Sam's first accident File:HomeAtLast11.png File:Rock'n'Roll5.png|Peter Sam with Duke and Sir Handel File:SpecialFunnel3.png|Close-up of Peter Sam's old funnel File:SpecialFunnel34.png|Peter Sam without a funnel File:SpecialFunnel44.png|The same scene from the Railway Series recreated File:SpecialFunnel57.png|Close-up of Peter Sam's new funnel File:SteamRoller6.png File:GallantOldEngine6.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked5.png|Peter Sam in the fifth series File:DuncanGetsSpooked26.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked38.png|Peter Sam with Rusty after the latter has told a ghost story File:FaultyWhistles67.png|Peter Sam in the sixth series File:FaultyWhistles68.png|Peter Sam's whistle File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop9.png|Peter Sam in the seventh series File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop32.png File:TunefulToots22.png|Peter Sam and Thomas in the ninth series File:TheMagicLamp12.png|Peter Sam with Duncan and Skarloey File:TheMagicLamp20.png File:ASmoothRide18.png|Peter Sam in the tenth series File:Thomas'TrickyTree18.png File:MissingTrucks64.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang66.png|Peter Sam in the eleventh series File:SirHandelInCharge52.png File:Ding-A-Ling46.png File:TheNarrowGaugeEngines6.png|Peter Sam in an eleventh series music video File:TheGreatDiscovery154.png|Peter Sam with Rheneas and Skarloey in The Great Discovery File:MountainMarvel21.png|Peter Sam with a CGI face File:MountainMarvel11.png|Peter Sam and Farmer Trotter MountainMarvel42.png|A closeup of Peter Sam's wheels CGI Series File:BlueMountainMystery108.png|Peter Sam in full CGI File:BlueMountainMystery177.png File:BlueMountainMystery463.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!8.png|Peter Sam in the sixteenth series File:Don'tBotherVictor!35.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!48.png|Peter Sam's whistle in CGI File:KingoftheRailway552.png|Peter Sam in King of the Railway File:Luke'sNewFriend67.png|Peter Sam in the seventeenth series File:Luke'sNewFriend102.png|Peter Sam with Rusty File:DisappearingDiesels57.png|Peter Sam with Skarloey in the eighteenth series File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger36.png File:LongLostFriend37.png|Peter Sam with Rheneas, Skarloey and Gator File:SamsonatYourService90.png|Peter Sam with Rheneas File:BradfordtheBrakevan69.png|Peter Sam with Sir Handel, Owen Thomas in the twentieth series File:SavingTime26.png File:TheGreatRace96.png|Peter Sam with Rheneas in The Great Race File:RunawayEngine82.png|Peter Sam with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Stephen in the Twenty-First Series File:JourneyBeyondSodor4.png|Peter Sam with Rusty, Luke, Paxton, and Rheneas in Journey Beyond Sodor File:CountingonNia3.png|Peter Sam with Skarloey and Duncan at Crovan's Gate in twenty-second series File:DieselDoRight71.png|Peter Sam with Skarloey in the twenty-third series Miscellaneous File:PeterSamwithnameboard.png|Peter Sam with his nameboard File:PeterSamRight.png|Series 4 Peter Sam Model Specification CM/INCH - (Right side) File:PeterSamLeft.png|Series 4 Peter Sam Model Specification CM/INCH - (Left side) File:PeterSamBack.png|Series 4 Peter Sam Model Specification CM/INCH - (Rear) File:PeterSamFront.png|Series 4 Peter Sam Model Specification CM/INCH - (Front) File:S4PeterSamPromo.png|Series 4 Model Head-on Promo File:PeterSamVectis.jpg|Peter Sam's Model at Vectis before it was sold File:PeterSamHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Peter Sam's large scale model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay4.jpg Promotional Material File:YouCan'tWin71.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady60.png File:Trucks67.jpg File:HomeatLast61.jpg File:SpecialFunnelPhoto10.jpg File:SpecialFunnel57.jpg|Promo with Sir Handel's sad face File:FaultyWhistles73.png File:PeterSamSeason10Promo.jpg|Model Promo File:ThomasandtheBigBang95.jpg File:PeterSamCGIPromo2.png|CGI Promo at Daisy Halt File:PeterSamCGIPromo.png|CGI Promo at Blue Mountain Quarry File:PeterSamCGIpromo3.png File:BlueMountainMysterypromo.jpg|CGI Promo with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Luke, Rusty, Thomas, Winston and Merrick File:CGIPeterSamPromoTransparent.png File:PeterSamCGIpromo.png File:PeterSamHead-onCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam head-on CGI promo Others File:PeterSamPromoArt.jpg|Promo Art File:PeterSamPromoArt.png File:PeterSamTradingCardArt.png File:PeterSamJapanHeadonPromom.png|Promo Art With the Old Funnel (Head-on) File:Head-OnPeterSamPromoArt.gif File:PeterSamSidePromoArt.png|Promo Art With the Old Funnel (Side View) File:PeterSamsideviewart2.png File:PeterSamOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo Art File:PeterSamERTLPromo.png|Original ERTL Promo Art with Old Funnel File:Take-AlongPeterSamPromo.png|Take-Along promo File:DVDBingo32.png|Peter Sam in DVD Bingo File:PeterSamBlueMountainEnginesDraytonManor.jpg|Peter Sam from Blue Mountain Engines in Drayton Manor File:LeavesontheLine(magazinestory)1.png|Peter Sam in a magazine story File:TheGoodOldDays7.png|Peter Sam in an annual story File:BlackPeterSam.jpeg|Peter Sam depicted in a black livery with Old Funnel File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterconceptart.png|seventh series concept art with Old Funnel File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet43.PNG|Peter Sam with his Old Funnel in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet44.PNG File:KidsStationPeterSam.png|Peter Sam in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:PeterSamJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:EdwardThomas.jpg|Peter Sam's basis, Edward Thomas File:EdwardThomaswithGieslInjector.jpg|Edward Thomas with a Giesl ejector Merchandise File:ERTLPeterSam.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLPeterSamTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card with The Old Funnel File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam1990model.PNG|1995 Wooden Railway prototype with The Old Funnel File:NewPeterSamwooden.jpg|2008 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2012PeterSam.jpg|2012 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam'sDynamiteDelivery.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway Peter Sam's Dynamite Delivery File:BrioPeterSaminpackaging.png|Brio with The Old Funnel File:Take-AlongPeterSam.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayPeterSam.png|Take-n-Play with The Old Funnel File:TrackMasterPeterSam.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterPeterSam'sBlueMountainSupplies.jpg|TrackMaster Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies File:TrackMasterPeterSam2014.jpg|2014 TrackMaster File:MyFirstThomasPeterSam.PNG|My First Thomas (Interactive) with The Old Funnel File:BandaiTECPeterSam.png|Bandai TEC with The Old Funnel File:Stuartjpg.jpg|Nakayoshi Stuart with The Old Funnel File:NakayoshiPeterSam.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DepartingNowPeterSam.png|Departing Now File:Wind-upPeterSam.jpg|Capsule Plarail (New Funnel) File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Original Funnel) File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicPeterSam.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail (New Funnel) File:PeterSamPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:MegaBloksPeterSam.png|Mega Bloks File:PeterSamWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:MyFirstPuzzlePeterSam.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPeterSam.png|Story Library book with The Old Funnel File:PeterSam2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book with The Old Funnel File:PeterSamTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Peter Sam Category:Images of Peter Sam Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Images of merchandising Category:Merchandise galleries Category:Narrow gauge locomotive galleries